Kate García (Video Game)
Kate García is the tritagonist in Telltale Games's The Walking Dead: Season Three. She is the step-mother of Mariana and Gabriel, the ex-wife of David, and the optional girlfriend of Javier. As Kate shows signs of weakness in the early half of the Season, in the second half, she proves to herself and to others that she becomes more like a survivor. Character Kate is a thoughtful young woman who respects peoples' opinions and thoughts but when she seems to think it’s a bad idea, she speaks her mind. She seems to care deeply about the García family household by helping them throughout the apocalypse. In the early stages of the apocalypse she is shown to have anxiety levels due to the dead and having to take care of Mariana and Gabe. Throughout the Season, Kate develops her skills by killing the dead which makes her a stronger person. Kate can come across as blunt and also rude when it comes down to speaking to certain characters. Kate comes aross as a attractive and romantic woman, she often talking about love and relationships. Pre-Apocalypse Baltimore, Maryland Little is known about Kate's life prior to the outbreak. She married into the García family, becoming David's wife and the stepmother of Mariana and Gabriel. She did not travel much with David despite her desire to do so. She remained at home to care for Salvador during his final days. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Ties That Bind - Part 1" During the early stages of the outbreak, her father-in-law died in his house of cancer while his whole family (minus Javier) was present to witness his passing. Kate welcomes Javier and offers her condolences for his loss. She notices the bruise on his face, sighing her displeasure with David. When Mariana startlingly announces that her grandfather was awake, everyone follows Mariana upstairs to discover Rafael standing in his bedroom. Hector approaches him after keeping Mariana away, only to be attacked by his reanimated brother. Javier and David try to restrain their father when Salvador's wife storms in and asks what was happening. Mrs. García tries to comfort her husband, but gets bitten on the cheek in the process. Stunned, she backs away into the arms of Javier and Kate and watches in shock as Salvador attacks David. Javier breaks a part of Salvador's bedframe and strikes Salvador with it as Kate holds a rag up to cover Mrs. García's wound. Kate then yells that they need to get her to the hospital and escorts her to Salvador's car with Javier's assistance. Kate then brings the van around and waits for Gabriel, Hector, Javier, and Mariana to get in before she drives to the hospital too. Over the course of the next four years, Javier and Kate used their van to keep moving and protect Mariana and Gabriel. While fleeing from one herd in Virginia, Javier and Kate stopped on a hill and watched the walkers approach their previous campsite. Javier notes that he had left his water bottle behind as the herd reaches the campfire. Kate informs him that the herd had taken four hours to catch up to them, much faster than she had anticipated. The two take another look at the herd before returning to their van and driving away from it. Kate scribbles down a few notes and drawings in a notepad as Javier keeps them on the road and the children sleep in the back of the vehicle. She asks Javier if he would like to join her in smoking marijuana before discussing David's absence and what it meant for them. They discuss their options on what is so safest course of action and the perils of parenthood. When the kids wake up they stop at a junkyard to look for supplies where Javier and Gabe stumble across a trailer with food and a bed. Gabe and Mariana want to stay and rest while Kate suggests moving and Javier decides what their next course of action is. No matter what, Kate leaves the trailer to talk with Javier and gives Javier a candy bar to give to Mariana because she asked for one earlier. When the New Frontier arrive and capture Javier, Kate takes the kids and hides underneath the trailer while they search the area. After being separated, Javi returns to the junkyard to search for Kate, Gabe, and Mariana with Clementine and Eleanor/Tripp. They manage to find Kate and Gabe trapped by walkers and save them. Javi has the option to kiss Kate, and Kate will say to Mariana that they deserve a break after she comments their kiss was "gross." As they leave the junkyard, the hostile group returns, killing Mariana and injuring Kate. Javi is given the decision to accompany Tripp or Eleanor and Gabe back to Prescott to help Kate, or help Clementine hold a standoff against the group. "Ties That Bind - Part 2" The episode opens with a flashback taking place in the Garcia residence, prior to the apocalypse. While Kate is doing the dishes, Javier insists on helping her. They have a conversation about Javier, eventually leading to them talking about running away and having a fresh start together. Kate then accidentally drops David's military glass and cuts her hand. Javier helps her, and Kate holds onto his hand. The player can either hold on or let go. David then walks in, leading to a confrontation where the player can either tell David off, saying that he needs to open his eyes, and that Kate is going to leave him, or let it go. Kate will angrily tell Javier that David is her husband and nothing will change that, if Javier tells David that Kate will leave him. If Javier went with his family, then after the flashback, the game cuts to Kate screaming in the Prescott infirmary, as Eleanor performs surgery on her. Eleanor finds out that the bullet has not passed through Kate's body and must be pulled out. Gabriel can either be allowed to help, or turned away by Javier. Eleanor then successfully gets the bullets out of Kate's body, and allows Kate to rest. Kate is successfully evacuated after the New Frontier destroy Prescott, and is later driven by Eleanor to Richmond, a community that is unknowingly being ruled over by New Frontier. Kate is later found in the car by Javi and the group. Javi takes Kate in his arms and walks her to Richmond's gates in hopes of finding her a doctor. Kate asks Javi if they find a doctor if he will take her to see the Northern Lights like she originally told him about four years ago. At the end of the episode, Kate will either be on the ground or in Javiers arms depending on your choice. "Above The Law" In a flashback, Javier and Kate go find gas in their neighborhood. Javier discusses David's whereabouts and that it has been four months since David's departure with Mrs. Garcìa. They reach the gas but discover that it is empty. Kate yells in frustration, attracting the Walker from inside the house. It attacks Javier, when the Walker pins him to the ground, Javier yells for Kate to give him the hammer that she said holding. But she looks at the Walker in the terror. Instead, Javier kills the Walker by smashing its head into the ground multiple times. Kate apologizes because she reveals that she knows this walker. It was Drew, one of Gabe's friends. Once they get back home, they soon realize that it is not safe anymore and must move on. Gabe and Mariana overhear their conversation and Javier explains they have to leave because it is too dangerous to stay from now on. Gabe disagrees and insists that they leave him behind because he does not want to ditch his father. Javier instead suggests that they write him a letter, and move on, Gabe finally agrees and writes the letter. They soon leave the house in the van as Javier takes one last look of their home. Back in the present, David is shocked to find Javier, Gabe, and Kate still alive. After their reunion, Javier and David walk around and get to Kate while Javier describes what happened to Mariana and how she died by the hands of the New Frontier. Javier and David later visit Kate in the hospital. Javier immediately tells him and Kate that they must leave as he's on borrowed time having snuck back in to get them out. Gabe complains against Kate's plea to leave David behind while leaving Richmond, insisting that they rescue his father and take him alongside them as well. Javier then has to make a choice. Stick to David's plan: '''Javi agrees with Gabe and refuses to leave David behind, much to Kate's frustration but Gabe's relief. Before he, Javi and an angry Kate leave the medical center, he wonders aloud to Javi about Clem and hopes she's doing okay. Javi then lead Gabe and Kate to Ava, who has found a safe location for them while Javi assists David in their confrontation against Richmond's leaders. '''Choose to leave with Kate: '''Javi sides with Kate, much to Gabe's disappointment. When Javi and Kate begin to leave, Gabe refuses to join them, instead planning on finding his father. This doesn't sit well with Javi and Kate, the latter of whom pleads with him to come with her and Javi, but he ultimately stands firm in his decision, forcing Javi and Kate to escape on their own. While trying to escape, Javi is found and captured but Kate manages to flee. As Javi is dragged in Richmond's HQ where the confrontation is taking place, a soldier reports to David that Kate got away, but Gabe in nowhere to be found. "Thicker Than Water" At the start of this episode, if Javi tried to escape with Kate, she will help Javi escape the jail cell. Otherwise, if Javi kept her and Gabe in a safe place, she will appear in a apartment and she will hug Javier, very relieved to see him. She stays at the apartment while Javi, Gabe and Ava (Determinant) go to Richmond's armory to supply themselves with guns. Later that night, when they return she is in the room resting. She helps out Clem with her womanhood issues, and joining the group later, she shows concern over Javi's wound he suffered while escaping from the armory. She later assists Javi and the kids Gabe and Clem in seizing a truck from New Frontier, and during her conversation with Javier as they and kids await in the truck for Ava's signal to move, she confesses her love for Javier, he can deny it, which breaks her heart, or say he returns the affection, which leaves her ecstatic. If Javi had kissed her at the junkyard but rejects her, she will call him out on this and slap him. Regardless, she stays ready by the running truck, awaiting Javi's signal to come and pick them up to get out of there and leave Richmond for good. When she eventually receives a transmission from Javi, she will come driving through. By the time she arrives, Javi flags her down, but she loses control of the wheel after a New Frontier soldier throws a molotov cocktail at her windshield, hitting a gas tank and causing an explosion, severely damaging the truck as well, leaving her fate unknown. If Javi fails to dodge the truck in time and Conrad is alive, he will shield him and end up being accidentally struck and killed instead. Javi, Clem and Conrad (Determinant) ''look on in horror as the menacing herd of walkers breach pass the truck and easily pass through to Richmond. "From the Gallows" She appears at the beginning of the episode, alive and well. She immediately rushes to Javi's aid to see if he's okay, which confuses and later enrages David. After the group finds shelter and everyone else goes to check the exits, Kate and Javier later meets the group in a room with Eleanor, Fern, and Rufus ''(Determinant). Feeling guilty for crashing into Richmond's wall, she adamantly vows to atone for it, no matter what putting her at opposition with David and forcing Javi to make a tough decision. Kate's fate depends on what path Clementine and/or Javier choose to go. In-Game Decision '''Clementine and Javier stay with Kate ''(Alive) Kate survives, and stays behind to help Jesus fend off the rest of the walkers while Javi and Clem go after David and Gabe. 'Clementine goes after David and Gabe whilst Javier stays with Kate (Alive) After Javi and Kate reseal the wall, Clem returns with Gabe in tow, explaining that David had died in the process. Kate and Javi then locate David's corpse, burying his dogtags and leaving her wedding ring atop his burial mound. '''Clementine stays with Kate whilst Javier goes after David and Gabe ''(Unknown) Kate's fate is unknown she does not appear as a walker and is unable to be found. Clementine believes Kate is dead, but she is nowhere to be found and is presumed dead as her photo is placed on the memorial wall in the church. 'Clementine and Javier go after David and Gabe (Dead or Undead)' Kate goes to Richmond alone and is successful in resealing the wall, but is fatally bitten and dies from her wound in the process, appearing as a walker by the time Javi reaches her. He then has the choice to put her down or let her roam as a walker along with the herd. Her photo is then put on the memorial wall. Killed Victims This list shows the victims that Kate has killed: *Hector García ''(Assumed, Zombified) *Conrad (Accidental, Determinant) *Ida (Indirectly Caused) *Rufus (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Tripp (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *New Frontier Guard (Indirectly Caused) *Many unnamed members of Richmond citizens (Accidental, 1 Zombified) *Many unnamed members of the New Frontier (Accidental) *Numerous counts of zombies. Death (Determinant) Killed By * New Frontier Guard (Indirectly Caused) * Zombies (Alive, Off-Screen) If Clementine and Javier went to get Gabriel and David, Kate will successfully seal the gap from the hole of the crash, but gets bitten in the process. She later dies from blood loss due to her wound and then reanimates into a walker. * Javier García (Zombified, Determinant) While he, Clementine, and Gabriel are looking for Kate. Javier finds an undead Kate in the walker herd Jesus and his friends were leading away, much to his horror and disbelief. The undead Kate then stops and starts walking towards a devastated Javier before being shot in the head by him. He then drops his gun and puts his hands on his head and falls to his knees, screaming in disbelief and sorrow. If Javier refuses to shoot the undead Kate, then she will roam around as a walker. Non-Canon Deaths If Javier fails to complete a certain objective, it is possible for Kate to be killed. These deaths are non-canon and will result in a game over. Javier will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. Below is a pictorial list of when Kate can die. Season 3 "From The Gallows" 1A0E771C-883B-4385-BA11-0F515A31CBDA.jpeg|Devoured by walkers. Relationships Prior to the outbreak, Javier and Kate had a friendly relationship, and often joked around with each other. During the apocalypse, Kate and Javier are revealed to be the sole guardians of Gabriel and Mariana, and they both protect them fiercely. When Javier, Clementine, and Tripp/Eleanor come back to save Kate, Gabe, and Mari, Javier has the option kiss Kate, sparking a romantic relationship between the two. In Thicker Than Water, whilst in the truck with Clementine and Gabe, Kate will admit her true feelings to Javier and wants to give a relationship with him a shot, which Javier can admit he returns the feelings or deny it. If Javier accepts, Kate gets visibly excited and the two kiss. Their newfound romantic relationship (Determinant) can further be cemented and strengthened in From the Gallows via a number of options. If Javier admits to David that he loves Kate after she kisses him right in front of David, they hold hands, much to David's chagrin, which leads him to either fighting or beating down Javier in frustration that his now ex-wife now sides with his own brother over him. Furthermore, if Javier agrees to help Kate save Richmond, they successfully do so. After saving Richmond, they learn of David's death from Clementine, and after paying their respects to him and saying goodbye, they honor his death at the church by placing a picture of him on the wall alongside other people who passed away. Afterwards, Kate focuses back on Javier and wants to start a family with him. If he agrees, she is once again ecstatic and they kiss passionately. David García Kate and David have a strained unstable relationship. Prior to the apocalypse, David was rather abusive to her and they constantly argued on many things. However, it is safe to assume that David still cared for her well being, as he expresses concern upon finding her injured, and has her immediately taken into medical care. After David fails to return from taking his mother to the hospital, Kate and Javier wait months for his return; when he does not, the pair take the children and hit the road, with Kate seeing this as somewhat of an opportunity for a fresh start. In From the Gallows, any semblance of relationship and marriage they had is destroyed when Kate slaps David after he suggests leaving Richmond along with everyone else, but Kate is immediately against it, wanting to save Richmond instead. To further add insult to injury to David, after outright saying that she's through with David, she kisses Javier in front of David, and if Javier confesses his love for her, they hold hands, angering David to a boiling point where he begins to beat down Javier in utmost frustration and anger. However, after learning David was bitten and that he was put down by Gabe from Clementine, she is visibly saddened by the death of her ex-husband and that his perception and ambition of being a solider is what ultimately led to his downfall and death. Her and Javier visit the place where David was put down and pay their final respects to him by burying his dog tags, and Kate putting her wedding ring on top of the grave. Gabriel García An awkward relationship of sorts, as Gabe's headstrong, rebellious nature is often at odds with Kate's protective, worried ways regarding him and Mariana. Initially she was fed up with Gabe, but throughout the years of being an influence in his life and raising him has caused her to appreciate motherhood and considers Gabe and Mariana to be her kids. Eleanor When Kate was shot by the New Frontier, Eleanor expresses great concern for her wellbeing, insisting that they get her back to Prescott as soon as possible for medical treatment (determinant). Whether Javi stayed behind with his family or not, Eleanor will immediately begin treatment, removing the bullet and patching Kate up as best she could. She later expresses concern to Javi about her condition, unsure whether she will be able to make it or not. Regardless of their interactions, Eleanor will betray the group to Joan. Despite that, Kate still believes that she deserves a chance at forgiveness, as she is the only doctor alive/in good shape that could serve the people of Richmond. Clementine Kate and Clementine have a friendly positive relationship. They first meet at the junkyard Kate’s asks who Clementine is and they speaking and introduce each other in episode 1. The pair rarely speak to each other in episodes 2 & 3. In episode 4, when Clementine gets back to Eleanor’s apartment, she speaks to Kate in private about her period. When some of Javier’s groups are outside the construction area, Kate stares at Clementine as she knows that Clementine and Gabe are a thing and she feels embarrassed and goes to question Kate. When Kate and Javier flirt in the truck, Kate mentions how, with Clementine with them, it reminds her of Marianna. Lastly in episode 5, when Gabe & David run off in the truck, Kate states that Gabe wanted to go and Clementine agrees with her. Clementine can decide to go help Kate in Richmond with Javier or Clementine go with only Kate. If Clementine goes to save Gabe and Javier goes to save Richmond, with the confirmation of David’s death, Kate is relieved that Gabe and Clementine are alive. Kate asks Clementine where David is. If Clementine went with Kate alone to save Richmond, they both successfully seal the breach but then Clementine loses Kate. Clementine, Gabe and Javier search for Kate but she is know where to be seen and she thinks that she is just gone. If Javier and Clementine does not save Richmond, they search for Kate and they see her zombified, Clementine is sad about her friends demise. If Kate is alive she will wave goodbye to Clementine outside the gate of New Richmond. Mariana García Prior to the apocalypse, Mariana and Kate were never seen interacting, but it can be assumed Kate cared for her. During the apocalypse, Kate protects Mariana and Gabriel, taking on their role as their guardian, along side Javier. They seem to have a stable relationship, and have small interactions throughout their time together. Mariana seems to disapprove of Kate's use of marijuana but isn't affected by it. When Mariana is killed, Kate mourns over her death, and is saddened to see her gone. Hector García They had little interaction, with their only semblance of each other being Hector telling her in Spanish that he was unable to reach someone he was trying to get to on the phone. It can be assumed they had a generally positive relationship. Tripp Kate and Tripp haven't interacted that much but it is implied they're on good terms with each other. Tripp shows concern for her after she is shot by The New Frontier and welcomes Javier and his family to stay in Prescott, Kate included. After discovering that Richmond has been taken over by The New Frontier, Tripp worries her and Eleanor's wellbeing. Kates reaction to his death is yet to be seen (determinant). Fern Conrad Kate and Conrad do not interact much, however they seem to be on friendly terms with one another. When Conrad tries to use Clem as a bargaining chip, he uses Kate as a reason why they should take her to the new frontier, showing he cares about her. The pair can be in Eleanor's apartment together and look awkward because of Tripp's and Eleanor's arguing. If Javier fails to dodge the truck Kate is drving, Conrad will push him out of the way, getting hit instead. Javier can tell her about Conrad's fate, which leads to Kate feeling remose and saying it was an accident. Mrs. García Prior to the apocalypse, Kate is shown to care about Mrs. Garcia as she was shocked when she was bitten by her undead husband and places a rag on the bite. She is the first one to tell them she needs to go to the hospital and even helps her get into the car. Salvador García It can be assumed that Kate had a stable relationship with her father-in-law as she sorrowfully mourned his passing. Ava Joan Kate is distrustful of Joan after their first encounter in the medical center, citing that Joan "sized her up" and remarked on how "creepy" it was.}} Paul Lingard It is unknown whether or not Paul and Kate interacted, however, Kate is grateful that Paul was able to help her. Max Even though they had little to no interaction, Max seemed to have remorse for Kate being hurt. Paul Monroe Kate and Paul are not seen interacting with each other. When Eleanor drives Kate to Richmond, Paul states that he saw her took off. Kate can help Paul save Richmond, if Javier decides to go with Kate and then Gabe & David. Appearances Video Game Season 3 *"Ties That Bind - Part 1" *"Ties That Bind - Part 2" *"Above The Law" *"Thicker Than Water" *"From The Gallows" Trivia *Kate is one of the eight characters to appear in all five episodes of Season 3, the others being Javier, Clementine, Gabriel, Eleanor, David, Tripp (Determinant), and Conrad (Determinant). *Kate is the sixth character known to use drugs recreationally, the others being Bonnie, Wyatt, Eddie, Paul Lingard, and Javier García (Determinant). *Kate, Ava, Buricko, Eddie, Sarita, and Francine are only characters in the video game who have a visible body piercing. *There is a scene in episode 5 where a zombified Richmond resident was attacking David, it had the exact same model as Kate but with added touches to make her a little different as players may have thought she died in the truck accident. *Kate is the only Determinant character in the entire video game series to possibly end the season with any one of the four statuses (Alive, Unknown, Dead or Undead), depending on the player's actions. *During initial development, Kate was originally named Grace and had blonde hair instead of brown hair. https://youtu.be/q_IAofFJrm4?t=78 **This can be seen in Javier’s family portrait photo and Ties That Bind - Part 1 episode screen. **In the promotional poster for the premiere Episode, it is visibly seen that her character model is slightly changed by the texture colour on her skin. **It was also revealed that Grace was originally Gabe and Mariana’s biological mother and David’s wife. References Category:Addicts Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Tritagonist Category:Alive Category:Determinant Category:Deceased Category:Unknown Category:New Frontier Category:Undeads Category:NPC Category:Notable Walkers